1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerated gas separation apparatus and more particularly to refrigerated dryers and separators for removing moisture from compressed air.
2. Prior Art
Refrigerated dryers and moisture separators for removing moisture from compressed air are generally old and well-known in the art. Such apparatus conventionally includes a conditioner or equalizer in the form of a shell and tube heat exchanger for cooling incoming hot, moist compressed air and warming outgoing cold, dried compressed air. The cooled, moist compressed air is then contacted with a refrigeration evaporator which further lowers the temperature of the compressed air, thereby causing moisture to condense for removal in a separator. Condensed moisture is removed and the cold, relatively drier compressed air is directed through the equalizer heat exchanger to cool incoming hot, moist compressed air before being discharged to the utility circuit. The refrigeration evaporator is part of a conventional refrigeration circuit, including a refrigerant compressor, condenser, refrigerant reservoir, expansion valve or orifice, and evaporator.